


i belong with you, you belong with me

by ThisJoyAndI



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisJoyAndI/pseuds/ThisJoyAndI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(you’re my sweetheart) <br/>Anne and Richard, newly wed and happier than ever. 'She swears she is the happiest she has ever been, her cheeks flushed with love and her lips swollen from Richard’s attention.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	i belong with you, you belong with me

She knows he has lain with a woman other than her, but that was before they were married and during the horrible time of her marriage to Prince Edward. They have been married in front of God, and he swears fealty to her, and to her only. His two children from his previous liaison are not a concern for her as he provides for them and their mother, and speaks of them rarely. She feels somewhat jealous at the obvious love he bears for them, but her jealously disappears when his mouth is on hers and his arms are tight around her waist, his lips grinning against hers.

His past experience pleases her on their wedding night, for he is gentle and tender where Edward was rough and harsh. She shivers initially at the contact, a motion his sharp eyes notice and analyse, but he is nothing but kind and gentle to her, slowly worshipping her body and undoing her hair from her thick braid. It cascades around her shoulders and he wraps it around his fingers, curling it then letting it go once more as he takes her with sweet kisses and adoration in his eyes.

She swears she is the happiest she has ever been, her cheeks flushed with love and her lips swollen from Richard’s attention. The King guffaws at the sight of a love bite on her neck, and she blushes, wishing for nothing more than to escape the situation, but Richard merely clasps her hand tightly and waves his brother’s attention away, an action she is most gratefully for.

Whenever her husband enters the room a rush of excitement waves over her, something her maids notice and giggle at, much to her displeasure. Her heart beats rapidly in anticipation of his tender caresses and loving murmurs, and she swears that she will always set aside her current project for the warmth of his arms and the feel of his lips against hers. This is how marriage is supposed to be, something loving and gentle, and she thanks Richard every day for granting her his love. God willing she shall never experience life without it, for she thinks that would be a tragedy no one could bear.

His past experience aids her when she finds herself crouching over a bowl in the pale light of the dawn, his slender fingers holding her hair back from her face, his other hand rubbing soothing circles on her back. The metal of his wedding ring is cool against her pulse and she instinctively leans into his hand to seek comfort for a moment until sickness overwhelms her frame once more.

 She vomits loudly, violently, her mouth burning, until she fears she can take no more, and collapses back onto the bed, a cool sweat on her brow. The dawn has broken and light streams into their bedchamber brightly, warming her exposed feet. He mops her brow with the handkerchief she embroidered for him, his initials sown in the corner with dark blue thread, dabbing at the corners of her lip, and gives her liquid to wash the taste away.

She thanks him for his attentiveness, and falls quickly back into sleep, Richard’s arms around her. When she wakes, his fingers are on her belly, caressing the skin there. She notes that he has braided her hair back from her face and wonders where he learnt such a skill. She arches an eyebrow up at him, her fingertips sweeping his hair off his brow. He detaches his hands from her stomach and clasps them with hers, their wedding rings clinking together with the movement. 

‘We are having a baby,’ he murmurs into the shell of her ear, his dark curls resting on top of her light head. She nods in affirmation, grinning into his palm. She presses tender kiss to his knuckles, sighing happily.

God willing they shall have lots of babies, for she cannot think of anything better than her stomach swelling with the sign of Richard’s love for her.

‘A baby,’ she repeats softly, somewhat awestruck at the idea. She takes their clasped hands and places them once more on her stomach, laughing with joy against the pillow underneath her.  

She shall be a mother, Richard shall be a father, and they shall be the happiest family that ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably all be ruined and become completely false by what happens in the show tonight but still, I think the whole premise is pretty cute! Yay for babies! :)


End file.
